Long Days Alone
by The Duckster
Summary: Missing Moment, Ron and Hermione are left alone at Grimmauld place while Harry takes his turn watching the ministry of Magic. What are two hormonal teenagers jonesing for each other going to to on a hot summer day at headquarters all alone? Awkward Ron


**Title:** Long days alone

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Characters**: Ron and Hermione

**Prompt:**7 - Days

**Word Count: **2769

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Missing Moment, Ron and Hermione are left alone at Grimmauld place while Harry takes his turn watching the ministry of Magic. What are two hormonal teenagers jonesing for each other going to to on a hot summer day at headquarters all alone? Awkward Ron again.

**Author's Notes: **I honestly am not sure where this story came from. It was suppose to go in an entirely different direction but I just sort of followed where the conversation lead.

Long Days Alone

It was one of Ron and Hermione's days for researching possible horcruxes leads at Grimmauld place while Harry did recon at the ministry. It was stuffy and sweltering cooped up inside that house all day in the middle of the summer. He was bored. Every day seemed to drag on longer and longer. His favorite were the days like today, having all day to just be with her, sitting just like they were, side by side on the settee in the 2nd floor study. Having gone over everything at least a dozen times makes research rather tedious and Ron had something he wanted to know that had been bugging him for several days now. He'd tried bringing it up in a delicate way several ways but the conversation had never taken him in the direction he wanted to go. He would have to be more direct than he was particularly comfortable, but he was bored with even building up the courage to talk about it so he just blurted it out.

"Do you think Harry's a virgin?"

"Yes." Hermione hadn't even looked up from her book when she answered. She had her nose buried in a copy of _'Rowena the Woman'_ and he could only see her bushy fringe pouring out the sides of the pages. How was she not sputtering in surprise at this question, or his lack of dancing around it?

Ron huffed, annoyed she hadn't taken his bait. There she sat, inches away from him and she wasn't even flustered at him bringing up the topic of sex in such a casual way.

"You know that of course, so why are you asking me?" Ron spluttered at her question. His whole strategy had depended on her being taken back and him steering the conversation.

"I don't know if he tell me or not. We are talking about my sister here and I'm fairly certain he thinks I'd try and kill him."

"Would you? Try and kill him I mean." She was driving him crazy with her face still hidden behind that book. He glanced downward, below the book and notice a bead of sweat trailing tantalizingly down her chest before it disappeared between her breasts. She was wearing a low cut tank top and it was driving him crazy. He must have taken a really long time to answer because she asked him the question again. "Ron, would you try and kill Harry if he wasn't a virgin?"

"I don't think so. He's sort of the chosen one, so killing him isn't really the brightest idea is it? It's not like I don't want them to end up together, but that's someday. Not my 16 year old baby sister ya know." Ron grinned before finishing. I'd probably just pummel him for a bit."

"So if you and I both know Harry is a virgin and you and I both know you are a virgin that leaves me to believe your really asking if I am a virgin." She peeked her out from behind the book. "Because that's the only one I know the answer to and you don't."

_'Damn, she is smart' _"How do you know I'm a virgin?" Ron asked indignantly, agitated she saw through him so easily.

"Lavender likes to talk, very loudly, and with great detail." She fixed her stare back at her book. He'd forgotten that she'd shared a dorm with his one and only former girlfriend for six years. "What I'm curious about is _why_ your virginity is still in tack. She made it sound like you turned down every advance she made in that direction."

Ron was at a loss for words. How was he suppose to explain that despite having his steady girlfriend of several months threw herself at him as often as possible he had refused her every time because he was in love with someone else. Blokes don't do that, from the conversations he's participated in, in the normal relationships it was the other way around.

"Just didn't, is there anything wrong with that?" His voice came out much harsher then he'd intended.

"No." She responded coolly, giving away no emotions. He hated her one word responses. Couldn't she explain herself a bit? He was going mad just sitting there like he wasn't going mad. As if in response to his thought she continued. "Just curious as to you're reasonings." her voice had grown timid, almost shy.

"We Weasleys are very," he searched for the word he remembered Bill had used when they'd had this talk years before. "prolific. I was taught not to engage in any sort of activities until I was prepared for any and all consequences."

"So you're going to remain a virgin until you're married?" Ron squirmed at her question. She was sitting there _still_ reading her book while their thighs were practically touching and he was squirming as though the floor was covered in spiders.

"Not exactly, just until I'm with someone who I could see raising a family with. Contraceptive charms and potions don't seem as effective on my kind." At this comment Hermione finally put her book down and roared with laughter.

"Your kind?"

"Yes the kind with six siblings alright."

"I thought your mum just kept going until she had a girl." Hermione placed her book on the table and rested her head on the back of the couch looking at him. Her adjustments gave his a clear view down her shirt and it took all of his concentration not to stare. He felt his pants grown a bit less roomy.

"That's one of the theories. Bill remembers the pregnancies were accidents though. He thinks it's something in the Weasley magic. The desire to keep the family name alive. Mum and Dad's siblings were all killed in the war and he thinks it's just our magic wanting to keep us going."

"So your saying your family has 6 boys and 1 girl so there can be an abundance of Weasleys in the generation to come?" She sounded more curious then doubtful. Like this was a whole new section of the library she'd just discovered.

"Dad had 4 brothers and he's the only one who lived, maybe it's just upping the chances."

"So you didn't sleep with Lavender because you didn't want to start that new generation too early?" Her face was unreadable but there was something in her eyes that hinted that this was disappointing to hear.

"Among other things. Yes."

"Other things? Such as?" She looked hopeful as she fingered a stray hair curling down her neck.

"How did this conversation turn into _'lets call Ron a prude for not shagging his ex girlfriend'_? He shuffled uncomfortably on the sofa and turned his attention away from the brown eyes staring at him quizzically.

"I didn't call you a prude!" She sat up straight again and grabbed her book, opening it in her lap as she blew a stray curl off of her face in annoyance. "I was quite glad to discover you weren't, as you so delicately put it, _shagging_ Lavender Brown!"

"You were glad?" Ron asked, his interest in the topic of his sex life peeked at finally knowing her opinion on something. She seemed to explode at his question. She stood up roughly and crossed the room with her arms folded.

"Of course I was glad! My best friend was dating a slag who'd performed fellatio on half of the boys in our year. I was scared you were going to catch some horrible disease if you went off shagging her in a broom cupboard." She paced back and forth in the study they'd been researching in and Ron found her absolutely adorable in her agitation. "What sort of name in Lavender Brown anyway? It's not a name it's 25% of a box of crayons that what it is. You are lucky you escaped while you did."

Ron was once again blown away by his bushy haired best friend. She had such fire in her eyes when she was angry. It was captivating. He chuckled at her endearing rant. "Yes well as I recall, I do have Harry and his invisibility cloak to thank for that." She paused in her pacing and looked at him.

"Harry, your thanking Harry! Harry didn't have to stand next to you for 20 minutes and get accused of being a scarlet woman who'd just finished having intimate relations with her dorm mates boyfriend in said boyfriends dorm room, which might I add is a place I would never stoop to that level of degradation for loosing my virginity. In a dorm room where any number of people could walk in at any second. I don't care how good an impaturbable charm you cast! The fact that Dean or Seamus could be standing just beyond the curtain is not an option."

_'Well that just killed about three years worth of fantasizing and enthusiastic wanking.' _Ron's thought as his brain caught up with all of what she said.

"Wait, so you are a virgin?"

"Of course I'm a virgin, you knuckle dragging ape. Did you honestly think I'd slept with McLaggen?" her arms were folded in defiance across her chest.

"What about Vicki? You said just the other night something about _intimate relations" _he spat out these words "in the stacks in the muggle reading section." He stood up and matched her stance.

"Don't call him that!" Merlin's pants she was beautiful when she was angry. "His name is Victor and more to the point I was 15. Ron Weasley are you honestly under the impression I am the sort of girl willing to loose their virginity at 15 in the muggle literature section of the Hogwarts library? I am not" her face was flushed as she searched for words. "nor will I ever be one of your little scarlet women!"

_'Thank you who ever is out there for answering my many prayers!'_

"What is that suppose to mean? One of _my_ scarlet women? Last I counted you've snogged more blokes than I have."

"I certainly hope so, or then one of Lavender's theories about you would be true." Hermione giggled. All anger from her tone gone. She fell back onto the couch laughing. Ron replayed the argument in his mind and when he caught his mistake he couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"That you've snogged more _people_ then I have. Is that better?" Ron settled back on to the couch reclined with his head on the arm rest. "Wait she had theories as to me snogging blokes?"

"Oh yes it was her favorite reasoning for not going all the way with her, after you broke up especially. She was considerably happier believing you'd rather shag no girl at all if you wouldn't shag her. It was rather interesting though, once she started cataloging the interactions between you and Harry. She was convinced you were heartbroken as Harry started dating your sister." She barely got her sentence out before breaking into peels of laughter.

"So my ex girlfriend is spreading rumors I'm swinging the other direction with my best mate? Bloody hell, it's probably for the best I didn't go back this year." Something else dawned on Ron. "Wait they don't think I'm off on some love tryst with him right now do they? Merlin's pants this is weird? I wished I shagged her now, just to shut her up!"

Hermione gathered his legs up from their odd angle hanging of the couch and pulled them across her lap. "Don't say that." she muttered softly. They sat together in an odd awkward yet comfortable silence. It was several minutes before Ron said anything. All he could concentrate on was her hands running up and down his shins. His mind was racing at her touch, he pulled a book off the table and opened it up across his crotch to hide his growing arousal.

"Well if I'm going to die a virgin I'm glad to know I am not the only one. I can comfortably face the big baddies out there knowing I'm not the only one with their cherry intact."

"Well now your just being crass!" Her voice was scolding but he could see in her face there seemed to be more than what she was saying, he just couldn't tell what. They were silent again for a while. "It is a bit of a shame though, to know we might very well be facing death any day now but there are still basic human experiences left unexplored."

Ron's body froze. He knew he wasn't the smartest guy in the world and he didn't pick up on everything but she definitely seemed to me saying more with that, then what she was saying. He force his body to relax before responding.

"I agree." he tried to swallow but found it difficult. She shifted beneath him, was she closer now? She leaned toward him and the strap to her tanktop fell down. He knew it was just a tiny scrap of fabric but some how it's move just a few inches down her arm was the most erotic thing he could think of. He was glad he'd put the book their earlier because the fabric of his trousers were stretched across his throbbing erection.

"I mean there are people who've dedicated their lives to composing songs and poems celebrating the wonder of something we might never experience." She looked at him with a certain somthing in her eyes, if he didn't know her better he'd guess it was hope. He leaned forward from his reclined position, resting his weight with one hand. His other arm, draped on the back of the sofa shifted behind her. Her untamed curls tickling the skin of his forearm.

"Yeah." It was all he could get out of his dry throat. He _wanted_ to tell her he agreed whole heartedly. He _wanted_ to tell here that if there was one earthly experience he didn't want to miss out on it was waking up with her in his arms after making her moan his name all night long. He _wanted_ to tell her he didn't want to die without knowing what her lips tasted like.

It was like his hand was suddenly moved of it's own accord, his fingers found their way to the messy curls beside her face and he guided them behind her ears. Had he ever touched her hair before? Of all the times he'd dreamed of her, all the times he'd fantasized of the simple act of threading his long fingers through her hair he had never imagined it so soft.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, he had never in his life wanted anything more than to know what she was thinking right in that moment. Was it okay to be touching her like this? She hadn't pulled away, was that good or was she just trying to decide best how to tell him to keep his hands to himself. He ran his thumb against her cheekbone and she closed her eyes leaning into his hand.

Her breathing had become short and animated. He could see her chest moving with each exaggerated movement. Some time between when he had last looked at her and nowm her nipples had grown pert and pressed against the fabric encasing them. _'Wow' _was the only thought his mind could coordinate.

They were woken out of their silence by a loud door opening and closing quickly again downstairs.

"I'm back" Harry's voice called up through the house. Hermione sat up quickly, clearing startled. This action caused Ron's legs to drop to the floor and the book concealing his straining member was dislodged. He watched her gaze drop to his lap and she covered her eyes with her hands with a small gasp. She must have realized this move didn't help the situation at all because she quickly dropped it back to her side and with out looking at him gathered a few books into her arms as she began to holler down to Harry.

"We're up in the study, I'll be down in moment. Could you ask Kreature if he needs any assistance with dinner? I'll be right down to help. Ron will be a little longer." And without another word to him or glance back in his direction she left the room.

Ron was left alone in the study dumbfounded at what had just happened. _'Did she seriously just suggest I go wank for a bit before heading downstairs to join them? _Ron had learned long ago it's best to listen to Hermione's advice even if he rarely used this knowledge. So he headed toward the bathroom across the hall.


End file.
